Fate Defined: Rewrite
by KyraKuran
Summary: Claire Frog, a girl from our world wakes up in the fictional world of The Lost Boys. This is her story; filled with adventure, romance and blood.
1. This Is My Fate

**I am excited to say that I have finally found my copy of the lost boys once again! So with that being said, I am working on a re-write of Fate Defined. I want to flesh it out and build Claire up. When y'all read this story, I want you to envision Claire as a part of this epic movie, not just a person thrown in and fucking shit up lol. But for now~ Onward with the story!**

 **Much Love,**

 **Kyra.**

* * *

When strange but very familiar voices floated through Claire's ears, she tensed up, her body getting ready for an attack. It was her natural instinct when she was woken up in a less then pleasant way. What confused her the most was that when she opened her eyes and the boys came into focus, she was staring at Edgar and Alan Frog...characters from The Lost Boys. Her reaction was honestly to keep laying there and watch them bicker among themselves as to who would wake her up.

She got a nice giggle when they looked down and let out slightly girlish screams when they saw her stormy grey eyes open and watching them. "You two are weird." she muttered, sitting up, but keeping the covers over herself. she could tell while laying down that she wore no clothes under the blankets. "So, why are you two coming in to wake me up?" she asked, raising a black brow and flicking her hair over her shoulder.

The two boys seemed to freak out, stumbling over their words and their cheeks grew red. She found it kind of cute. "It's night time Claire! You've slept literally all day." Alan muttered as Edgar seized his chance to run out of the room. She listened to his explanation and deemed it appropriate. Part of her brain was screaming at her to kick the boy out and cry about her fate, the other was telling her to celebrate. Claire wondered which part of her would win, as usually she was a level headed person.

"Well, that's nice to know, please get out of my room so I can get dressed and join the world of the living." she muttered, narrowing her navy blue eyes at her cousin. Alan kicked it into overdrive and hightailed it out of the room, leaving his cousin to get dressed. Which she figured she would eventually, after her little freak out, which was starting in about...

3

2

1

A small nearly hysterical laugh bubbled up inside her and burst out, making Claire curl up into a ball and laugh. She also felt tears forming and she let them fall. She was in the world of the Lost Boys, which meant that her death could come at any time. It could happen in a half hour, or in three weeks. Well, there's only thing she could do in a situation like this, make the best of it!

Then another though occurs to her, how the fuck was she supposed to do that!? Thanks to her relation to the Frog brothers eventually she would run into Sam, and Micheal, and then she would have to either kill or save the Lost Boys. Fuckity fuck fuck fuck. she wasn't cut out to be a vampire slayer, and it's not like the boys could help their nature.

Now comes the hard thinking. Does she help the boys, or does she help Micheal? She could care less about Star, for some reason that bitch rubbed her the wrong way. It just, there was no reason for Star to even be turned, except that the boys needed a "mother" figure to watch Laddie. Even then! she still didn't watch Laddie as close as they liked. It seemed like that inner thought monologue made her think even harder.

Does she save them or leave them to their fate? Leaving them to their fate would be so much easier, but at the same time, Claire had fallen in love with them while watching the movie. She hated that they were killed out of selfishness, sure they might be heartless killers, but they couldn't help it. More curse words flew through her brain and she sighed. she would think more on this, but for now, she was gonna get up, get dressed and experience a stress free night in Santa Carla.

* * *

With the near promise of a stress free night, the young woman got up and got dressed. She chose a black long sleeved crop top, the sleeves flowey and a black gypsy skirt that went to her ankles. With her hair she put half up in a pony tail and left the other half down, make-up was simple, silver eye shadow, black liner, and clear gloss. She wasn't dressing up for anyone and could care less if someone thought she was attractive. She knew how to take care of herself if it ever came to that.

In her old life, her father taught her how to defend herself with her fists and weapons, including swords, knives, and guns. She she was pretty sure she was going ot be okay. Claire looked at herself in the mirror and then gave a soft smile, she was kind of cute, and thankfully nothing had really changed in the jump from her world to this one. She pranced down the stairs and then grinned when she noticed the boys reading the comics instead of watching the store. Typical teenagers.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head down to the shore and build a sandcastle, maybe get some food and go for a ride on the merry-go-round." Claire said to her cousins as she walked behind the counter and grabbed a bottle of water. She paused when she realized both of the boys were staring at her. "What?" she asked, puffing up her cheeks.

"Well, you're not really ever a morning person." Edgar said, making Claire giggle. Yup, that sounded like her in her own universe, there was one time she almost murdered her little brother when he tried to wake her for school. Her family quickly learned to just leave her alone and let her wake when she needed to. She was surprised she graduated highschool.

"I mean, there's a first time for everything though, right? Technically it's not even morning, therefore your comment is void." Claire said as she skipped out of the store, leaving behind two gaping cousins. Hmm, what to do now? She really wanted to experience the night life here for a little bit, just to say that she had been to the carnival that was in town for the week. Oh shit, that means that the main plot would be starting soon.

With that thought in her mind, she took a deep breath and got in line for the merry-go-round, humming softly as she got on it, seating herself on one of the fake horses. the ride took off and Claire let out a giggle, spreading her arms wide and letting the breeze swish her hair around. Even though she was enjoying herself, she soon felt eyes on her, and her navy blue eyes wandered until they met with Icey blue one, the eyes of David.

In that fateful moment, she felt something inside her jolt, and she knew her fate.


	2. I'm different, but the same

**So, I updated the first chapter of Fate Defined the Rewrite, and since I'm in such a generous mood, I'm bringing you a second chapter as well. Now, like I said before, I want Claire to deal with losing her world and gaining a new one. I want her feel as though she fits in and isn't just put there to fuck with the plot. There will be songs that she sings from her world, and yes, most of them will be rock/metal, as that's what she liked to listen to.**

 **Thanks,**

 **KyraKuran**

* * *

When the ride ended, Claire felt sick to her stomach, the jolt in her body when she made eye contact with David startled her. It was like something shifted in her and David hasn't left her thoughts yet. She wandered around the carnival until she reached a hotdog and cotton candy vendor. With a smile she ordered blue cotton candy and a regular hot dog, moving to sit down at one of the benches.

"I swear to God, if I die today, I'm haunting everyone." she muttered, taking a bite of her dog before leaning back with a small sigh. So far, Claire's day had been shit. She woke up in the Lost Boys, is cousins with the secondary characters...who just happen to be the reason the boys die. she let out another sigh before tapping her finger on the table top. How could she salvage this situation? there was always running away.

As soon as that thought hit, her heart lurched in protest, making Claire do a double-take. _What in the hell?_ She asked herself, looking down at her chest with a raised brow. Suddenly a thought passed through her mind, making her nearly throw up in both fear and adrenaline. What if her and David were mates? That would explain the sudden pull in her chest, the reason that stupid blonde haired boy wouldn't leave her mind.

But, as cool as that was, at the same time, it terrified her. David was not one for romance in the movie, he could easily kill her and not care. But, then again, she was here for a reason right? Maybe she could change his mind, teach him to- no! no no, Stay far far away. Her life was more important then some random boy. But then again, with how much research she had done into the movie, he wasn't really that strange. none of the boys really were.

There she sat, in such deep thought, she didn't realize her cousins were standing besides her, not until Edgar poked her. Within a second, Claire's fist was balled up and in his stomach, making Edgar fall to the ground with a small groan. "what was that for?" She was asked, making her roll her eyes.

"For sneaking up on me you little shit." She said, relaxing slightly when she realized it was her two idiot cousins. they were no harm to her, which meant that she would probably have to make up for punching her little cousin in the gut. She sighed once more, deep in thought, drifting away from the present once more.

"Are you okay?" Alan asked, a brow raised as Claire startled once more, her eyes going wide as she realized she drifted once more.

Navy blue eyes were rolled as Claire tapped her nails on the table top. "I'm good, just thinking." She said softly, her eyes wandering over the crowd, jolting slightly as her gaze once more connected with David's. _Is he just stalking me? Shit! That means I have his attention!_ She looked down quickly and let out a breath, not good! Not good at all! If she had his attention, that means he was likely to focus on her now.

 _That means, I'm more then likely to get sucked into the main plot of the story. But, he doesn't know I know about him and the boys. Hmmm, maybe I can swing it my way and surprise them! Just...How to do it?_ Once more, the sweet 20 year old went distant, making her cousins worry once more about her. Never once had she ever been this focused on her thoughts. But then again, they also didn't have the knowledge that the life she lived with them wasn't real until now.

Claire was the cousin of the two from their mother's sister. But sadly, Claire's mother and father passed on in a car accident and she came to live with them. Growing up, she had a silver tongue and a quick brain. She was always plotting and causing trouble, yet always able to talk her way out of it. Now as an adult, she was still the same, except for today. It was like the silver tongued and quick witted girl took a break and let herself finally think. It was creepy for the brother's to watch.

"Claire, we are seriously worried. What's come over you?" Edgar asked, having recovered from the attack. He felt her forehead and peered intro her eyes, making the girl raise a brow. This was ridiculous!

"Freaking dolts! I'm fine. Just, alot on my mind okay? Don't worry, I'm still silver tongued and witty, Just having an off day, everyone has one of those right?" she asked, before standing and twirling around for a second. The boys seemed a little more at peace, she seemed more normal now then before. The young lady looked at her cousins before giggling softly. "Well now boys, I'm gonna head down to the beach and build a sandcastle. Wanna join me?" she asked, a smirk rising on her lips as they blanched.

"Yo cuz, making sandcastles is too girly for us." Alan said, making a face at her before dragging Edgar off. _Tee hee, if they had stayed longer, I'd have drug them to the beach whether they like it or not._ She thought to herself, skipping through the board walk, the wind sweeping her hair back as she did so. Not the she realized it at all, but she had just caught the attention of all four of the vampires. Paul, Marko, Dwayne and David were now staring at her with slight awe.


	3. Well, here goes nothing!

**Hello lovely readers, I thank the two of you so far who have favourited/followed. I am working on the next few chapters, using my old ones for reference for now. Then I am going to start branching the story off in a whole new direction. I really wanna include more of the sister dynamics into the story. I also want to explore the mate aspect of this as well. I hope you know that there are certain points where the boys might be a little ooc, but I'm trying my damnedest to keep them in character. I hope you all love reading this story as much as I'm having fun writing it.**

 **for reference, Claire is from our universe, the year 2016. So whatever music was out, she'll use bits and pieces for singing. I want to add that I don't own Lost Boys, I only own Claire.**

 **Please remember to review! A writer is nothing without guidance from her readers. I would love to see some people comment what they like and dislike, but please be respectful.**

 **Love,**

 **KyraKuran**

* * *

Claire stopped right in front of the water, which was gently lapping at the shore. the ivory skinned young lady looked down for a second before bunching her skirt up and stepping into the cool water. She was unaware that Paul, Dwayne and Marko had felt a shift in them, not eh same as her as David, but one for family. She was right now carefree. The water was cool and washed against her flesh, making her relax and start to hum softly.

"One look and I am sold, you've got me on my knees. You steal all my innocence, a love sick melody. Take me. You always want the one you can't have, Cause love isn't always fair." She sang softly, swaying lightly in the ocean, still unaware of the eyes watching her, taking in her movements and hating her for how entrancing she was. The moonlight reflected off her silky ebony hair and made her pale skin seem to glow.

The four boys looked at each other in that moment and then nodded, a thought racing through mind. _She is ours._ It was decided right then and there that Claire was going to join the family, even if force is what it took. Now then, how to get her to their lair? That was a really good question and the boys decided to think it over. Three of the boys left and one was keeping an eye on their future sister.

Claire kept humming the song she had been singing, which was titled Love Isn't Always Fair by Black Veil Brides. They were a rock band from her time zone and reality, one of her loves. she wondered with a tiny giggle if stuff was going to happen in this universe that happened in hers. Like, Tv shows she fell in love with, Supernatural, Archer, the Originals, hell, she would love it if LOTR and Harry Potter happened. That would be freaking amazing, though once more, she wouldn't be able to star in really any of the movies, she could be dead for all she knew.

The young girl moved herself out of the water and started wandering up the beach. She felt at peace with herself and for a while, forgot about her worries. Claire forgot about the boys, the fact that she was in a different universe, she was just enjoying the cool air and then scent of the ocean. It was refreshing, and with that thought in her head, she pulled out the rubber band and let her hair down fully, the wavy hair gently flowing out in the breeze.

Claire didn't realize how far she had gone away from town until a sudden breeze nearly blew her off her feet. She let out a small squeak and then puffed up her cheeks, making a face as she turned around and realized the town of Santa Carla was very very distant. _Well, fuck. I didn't realize I could walk this much. This universe me must be fit, cause I'm lazy as fuck in mine._ She thought herself, making the girl giggle until her navy blue eyes widened. "Oh shit, that means I have to walk back!" She huffed, narrowing her eyes hatefully at the small city.

She moved to start walking back until she heard the roar of motorcycles. HA! She was saved. **_Or, or you're fucked. Why would anyone head this way? That's right, you're probably at Hudson's Bluff._** A small part of her mind said to her, making panic spread through her. She was definitely going to die if that was true. Four single lights appeared and she felt the dread rise up in her as well. Yeah, this was the night she died. Her first night too, such a bummer.

Three blew past her without a single look from the vampire's riding them. But one did stop, and then man on it looking at her with a cocky grin. Claire knew by the mismatched jacket that this was Marko. The girl raised a brow before she continued walking away from the vampire, humming a small tune. The sound of a motorcycle started up and seemed to be going away from her, until it came back closer, Marko laughing as he grabbed her arm and swung over in front of him on the bike.

"God damnit! Don't do that, what are you, stupid?" she asked, her blue eyes lighting up in anger and annoyance. She was right where she didn't want to be, soon to be in an even worse place, or at least that's how it seemed in her mind. This was not good. The girl sighed and then gave up as Marko's arm tightened around her, the vampire seemingly knowing that she wanted to jump off the bike.

As they rode closer to the sunken hotel, her mind started to wander. This was her potential death, or it was a way for her to gain their trust and somehow warn them of the danger coming their way. As she thought of how to bring that up, she realized she was relaxing into Marko's hold, snuggling into him even. The curly haired vampire was smiling at her actions, and for some reason, it made Claire happy to see him smile.

 _Fuck, well, at this rate, I'm going to be helping them. Now, there needs to be a plan for pulling this shit off._ Or at least, if she decided to help, which as they got to the sunken hotel, she would open discussion and see if helping them was going to be her course of action. This could potentially fuck literally everything in the movie up, and change it from it was supposed to be into something new. _**Well, here goes nothing!**_


	4. Spilling the News

Once Marko and Claire got to the entrance of the sunken hotel, Claire got off the bike. She had no clue why she was brought here or what was going to happen. If Mike had been here she could have tried to stop him from drinking the wine. Oh shit, what if that's what they were planning for her? But then again, she had really no interaction with the boys yet. Just eye contact with David.

Unless they brought her here because she was too close to the liar of theirs. That could be very true. She could be Star's first meal, or just killed. Well. Fuck. Claire's navy eyes watched Marko put the kickstand out on the bike and then he grabbed her and swung her into his arms, carrying her down the stairs and into the start of the hotel. The young woman gasped, this was incredible.

She moved on her own this time, towards the fountain, completely ignoring the vampires as they watched the fascination on her face. Her eyes eagerly wandered around the cave, the female moving towards different attractions. Or at least she did until David's deep voice cut through the air. "You like our little area?" He asked, making Claire gasp in surprise and whirl around to face him, noticing he was sitting in the wheelchair.

"Of course I do, This was the hottest attraction that opened up. They stupidly built it on the fault line though. So in oh, 1906 I think, when the fault line opened up, this place took a dive. It would make sense that curious kids would find it and runaways would make it home." She said, before her cheeks turned pink. She has just taken his line and butchered it, but it still sounded cool.

"Ah, we have a history buff here! What else do you know little one?" David asked, as Paul rummaged around to find his Rock Box. Dwayne was ever the silent one, sitting on the couch and his nose in a book. that begged her to question where Star and Laddie were, but with a quick glance around, she found them and her body relaxed slightly. So they were still part of this story. That took a lot of worry off her shoulders.

"Not much, I just remember that this place took a dive because the fault opened up." She muttered, eyeing the leader of the boys with a guarded expression, which now had him curious. "Now, may I ask why I was kidnapped by patches?" she asked, pointing to Marko who at his nickname busted out laughing.

"Patches! Oi Paul! I'm now called Patches." He yelled out, running around like a child, making Claire raise her brow and then snort.

"What else am I supposed to call you? You just swung me up onto the bike, never did introduce yourself." She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot on the ground. That was amusing to all of them. She had no idea what they were and yet she stood there and mouthed off to them like they were human. Dwayne looked up from his book finally, smirking slightly.

"Then, let me start off the introductions. I am Dwayne, Paul is the one with the Rock Box, Marko was the one who kidnapped you, David is the one in the wheelchair. Now, who are you?" He asked, making all the other boys, Star and Laddie stare at him. He was always the quiet one, never really speaking yet always heard. To hear him speak was unusual.

"Claire. Claire Frog. Yes before you ask, my family runs the comic shop on the boardwalk." Claire said, a small smirk on her face. She looked over to Star and Laddie before raising a brow. "Are you not going to introduce me to the little one and the girl?" she asked, turning back to Dwayne, who shrugged and went back to reading. "Well fine, fuck you too I guess." she muttered under her breath, completely forgetting that the boys could hear her.

Their amusement spiked again as she sat on the edge of the fountain and sighed. "So, as you two heard, my name is Claire, who are you two?" she asked, giving them a sweet smile. Star looked taken back and Laddie just looked confused.

"I'm Star and this is Laddie, why are you here?" Star asked, a sinking feeling taking over her. What if this poor girl was her meal? David wanted her to turn, but she had yet to give in, and it was becoming harder and harder to fight the thirst.

"I was kidnapped and brought here by patches. I mean, Marko." Claire said, sticking her tongue out at the curly blonde who smirked and wiggled her brows at her. She realized she was basically ignoring the leader, but he made no move to talk to her, hell, he was barely even acknowledging her. That little bit of information made her think and with a critical eye she turned to David. Her need to information overwhelmed her need to keep her secret and so rather stupidly she opened her mouth. "So...What the fuck are we doing? Cause I'd rather not get eaten tonight if that's the agenda."

Everyone's heads snapped to her and Claire blanched at her own stupidity. David rose from the wheelchair and stood watching her with his icy blue eyes. "what exactly do you mean by eaten?" He asked, his voice soft, but with a dangerous edge to it.

 _Welp, fuck. FUCK, god damnit you stupid little human, you've gotten yourself fucked over. How in the hell are you going to fix this problem of yours now? Literally your first day in this universe and you're going to die._ Her thoughts swirled around in her head and the pale girl went white. "Well, I mean. I dunno if y'all have eaten yet, and I really don't want to be on the menu. For your information I know exactly what you are. Before you jump to conclusions, please hear me out?" she asked, her voice getting squeaky as her panic set in.

David looked livid, but there was more of an internal struggle in his brain. Killing her was where his mind jumped to first, but the pull to her flailed at the prospect. He found himself not wanting to kill her, and that made him think about doing it all the more. Dwayne was the one who sat up and calmly put the book aside, his dark eyes looking to their leader. Paul and Marko were just watching, though their imprint on her made them more willing to listen, plus lets be honest here, they were usually okay with any outcome.

"Well, let's hear it then Claire." Dwayne said, his voice calm, almost bored. David glared at him, though he sat back down, the decision had already been made and he would look bad if he went against it, even though he was the leader.

"Okay, this might not be the best explanation, but thank you for listening. You see, my cousins are freakishly obsessed with vampire comics and they think of themselves as vampire hunters. It's stupid, but with you guys here, they have a pretty good case. I've read all of the comics they use as reference points and they seem pretty legit. The first few minutes of interaction with you guys made that almost painfully obvious. I could point out nearly everything that gave it away." She said, catching everyone's interest.

David who had been lost in thought, stared at her and motioned for her to keep talking. Claire took a deep breath and then scratched at the back of her neck. "So, first off, no water or food in sight. If you're just runaways and came across this place, I've a feeling that would be the first thing to stock up on. Secondly, there's no mirrors. You have a girl living here, there'd be at least one mirror, girls are girls after all." All the boys, and Star even, realized she had a point on that one. "Third, I've lived here nearly all of my life and not once have I seen any of you out during the day. Flimsy explanations, but still, I have a point." she said.

Dwayne blinked and then turned to David. Those two made eye contact and she could see the telepathic communication going on. "But that's not all is it?" Dwayne asked, turning back to her and making eye contact. Navy eyes met with Brown and Claire felt herself relax slightly, only to tense up at the question.

"...No. I know what the future holds as well. I have no explanation for that one, and that only happened today. I dreamed last night, and it seemed so real, it featured all of you. Which is how I know it must be a glimpse of the future. You only dream about people whom you've come in contact with before, and until like, an hour ago, I had no idea who you were." Claire took a deep breath before continuing. "I saw you all die. David, Dwayne, Marko and Paul. I saw all of you die, and I want to help save you guys."

Everyone in the room went quiet, and everyone stared at her. Marko and Paul were excited by knowing they had a psychic in their midst, until of course, she brought up their deaths. The four full blooded vampires had a conversation in with each other telepathically before they all looked back at Claire.

"Why save us?" David asked. "We feed on humans and have caused most of the missing posters in town."

Claire's eyes snapped to his and she glared. "Because you can't help your nature. It's not your fault you were made into creatures of the night, it's not your fault you have to drink blood to survive, though you could go about it in different ways, but ultimately that's up to you. Besides, don't you dare try to deny that you felt that pull the first time we made eye contact tonight David. I may not be the smartest girl out there, but there's more to that pull then I think we are both aware of. So damn right I want to help."

* * *

 **Hello lovelies! So this is the newest chapter to Fate Defined, and I so far as the author am loving where this story is going. Please let me know what your thoughts are! It would be nice to hear from all of those who have read the story.**

 **Thanks,**

 **KyraKuran**


	5. Failed Apologies and Bonding

After she dropped the bombshell of their deaths and basically being the only person to prevent it, the boys sat in silent telepathic discussion. Star and Laddie offered her a spot on the bed, and she took it. The cave was silent, and from the expression on Star's face, that was bad. Very bad, especially since all four boys were present. "Well, I fucked up." Claire muttered softly, laying back on the bed and looking up at the ceiling. "I honestly didn't mean for it to come out like that, but well, it did."

"Is what you said true?" Star asked, her head tilting slightly, eyes worried. Claire's eyes wandered over to the female and she sighed before nodding. There was no reason to lie now.

"I have no reason to lie. That was what I dreamed, but I don't know the circumstances behind it. I want to prevent it, and maybe with time, I can." Claire said softly, making Star puff up her cheeks in anger.

"Why though? They are monsters! Have you seen them feed?" Star asked, her voice raising slightly, making all the boys look over at them, their face blank. Claire laying down though, didn't see them looking.

"No I haven't, but why judge them for that? It's not like they can help the fact that they need blood to survive. I will admit, there are better ways to go about it, but I could never blame someone for it. sure, they could use the blood from hospitals, or just criminals, people that have it coming. Or even animals. But they've never been taught that life style now have they?" Claire asked, her tone angry. Oh yeah, she was pissed. Star just called them monsters, and yes, while from one perspective she could see it, she knew it wasn't true.

The Lost Boys had never been taught to blend in with society and stay undercover. Plus if she was being honest with herself, she didn't expect David or Paul to want to. Which was fine with her. Marko and Dwayne were the two she could see really wanting to blend back in for a few moments. Marko because of his rather innocent take on life and Dwayne because he seemed to be the level headed one, and depending on if Claire could save them, she could see him wanting to learn more about the world.

"Now, if you excuse the fuck out of me. I would very much appreciate it if you apologized and promised to never be a whiny bitch in front of me again." Claire said, her tone snippy and rather dangerous. That made all of the boys blink in surprise, Star included.

"You want me...to apologize to them?" she asked, her voice an octave higher then before. "Why? I'm a halfling now because of them!" Star hissed at Claire.

The younger woman had no fear though and she squared her shoulders, a weird powerful vibe leaking from her. "You made your choice, you could have stayed the fuck away. Don't even try to tell me that little warning bells didn't go off when you first met them. Humans have shit like that. They can tell predator from prey, I could, and I only made eye contact with David." Claire said. "Now, apologize."

Star stood up instead of doing that though, and stormed out of the cave. Now that left all the boys stunned. Laddie looked up at Claire and then moved to sit on her lap and snuggle into her, making the female coo and wrap her arms around the boy. "You're so cute there buddy. Now, what is your name little one?" she asked him, making the boys, Dwayne especially smile.

"Laddie! What's your name miss?" Laddie asked. He was fascinated by the dark haired female who stood up to Star. He had seen many girls shy away from Star because she was pretty and because she hung around with the boys, but not this pretty lady. She stood up to the boys, and to Star.

"My name is Claire, Laddie is a cute name for a cute little boy like yourself." she said, poking his nose. "Now then little one, have you eaten yet today? I bet you're hungry." She said, fixing the boys with a small glare. "Would one of you lovely men like to go get something for myself, Star and Laddie to eat? Chinese, Pizza, hot dogs, it doesn't matter."

Everyone turned to David, who was watching her with some form of clouded emotion in his eyes. That pull that all the boys felt was getting stronger the longer they were in presence, and David didn't know how to feel about that. "Paul, go get some pizza. Cheese and pepperoni." David said, his tone making it final. Paul gave a whoop and got to his feet, putting the rock box down and speeding out of the cave. "Now tell me, why do you care so much?" this question was directed at Claire, who was bouncing Laddie on her legs.

"Why not? No one gets to tell me how to live my life. I'm honestly just surprised you haven't killed me yet. A human who has no intention of getting turned into a vampire has knowledge of your group." she said, gently stroking Laddie's head and playing with his hair. "I don't understand why I feel so invested in your little family, but You can't deny that there's a bond forming. Between all the boys and myself. The more time I spend here, the more I feel it."

That made Marko, Dwayne and David sit up a little more with interest. The fact that the human here could feel the bond between them was interesting, astounding actually. They were taught that only vampire's and their mates could feel the bond, so, if she could feel it...The three in the room blinked before looking at each other.

 _You don't think do you David?_ Dwayne thought to the leader of their group. The question made David go into his thinking mode. There was a chance that she was his mate, but her being Paul, Marko's and Dwayne's? That was nearly impossible.

 _I don't know yet brother, but I am very intrigued with this turn of events._ Was David's mental reply to Dwayne. He was willing to put more time into this little turn of events, see where it goes in the future. _I want us to individually spend time with this female, see how things go, she might make a great addition to this family._

No one had any objections to his request and with that, their minds were made up. When Paul got back, he noticed the slightly tense atmosphere and tilted his head before going over to Claire and Laddie and depositing the pizza and Chinese he had picked up for them. Laddie immediately dug in to both, Claire waiting, still just staring at David. "So, what did I miss?" Paul asked, plopping down in his seat and staring at everyone with curious gazes.

"I dunno, what did he miss Marko?" Claire asked, a small smirk on her face. Marko immediately perked up and let out a small cackle. This was really gonna be interesting, Claire seemed to fit in already, now they had just had to play their cards right to get her to be part of the family.


End file.
